Um pedaço para cada
by Momo Akino
Summary: AVISO: YAOI Afrodite e Máscara brigaram pra valer. Eles não combinam em nada e estão seriamente pensando em terminar o relacionamento de vez. Enquanto estão brigados, descobrem em Shura um novo grande... amigo ?


**Um pedaço para cada**

Autora: Berta Kurosagi

Co-autora: Natsuki Ukato

Beta Reader: Em falta

Gênero: Yaoi

Classificação: Comédia/Romance

Casal: Afrodite x Máscara da Morte, Shura + Afrodite, Shura + Máscara da Morte

Status: Em andamento

**Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Kurumada, Toei e Bandai**

**Resumo:** Afrodite e Máscara brigaram pra valer. Eles não combinam em nada e estão seriamente pensando em terminar o relacionamento de vez. Enquanto estão brigados, descobrem em Shura um novo grande amigo, com vários interesses em comum, o que o faz entrar por tabela no meio dos problemas amorosos dos companheiros de Santuário.

**Presente de Natal e Despedida para a minha Gi**

Minha eterna Máscara da Morte, a moça mais paciente desse mundo, sempre me dá idéias para fanfics e, acima de tudo, nunca desiste da nossa amizade, mesmo quando eu dou mancadas estratosféricas. Amo você, coração! Toda sorte do mundo no seu novo caminho!

**Capítulo 1 - Interesses Diferentes**

Afrodite bufou, agarrado a almofada azul do sofá de Máscara. O dia estava lindo lá fora, o calor dentro da Casa de Câncer estava infernal, mas para o Cavaleiro de Câncer isso não parecia ser relevante. O italiano sequer conseguia tirar os olhos da tela da televisão e ignorava Afrodite e suas várias tentativas de convencê-lo a fazerem outra coisa além de assistirem um "super jogo de basquete". Torcia empolgado para algum dos times (Afrodite não saberia dizer para qual) e só desviava a atenção do jogo para o copo de cerveja gelada que segurava com a mão direita.

- Se eu soubesse que você queria passar o tempo comigo assistindo basquete, eu teria ido com os outros fazer pique nique! -Afrodite bufou mais uma vez, afundando-se mais no sofá e abraçando a almofada com mais força. -Heeeeey, tá me ouvindoooo? - Chamou, já que ele não fizera nenhum comentário.

- É ISSO AE, É... Ah, o que, Dite? -sorriu de leve, desviando os olhos para ele por um instante apenas, mas antes que o namorado tivesse tempo para formular algo para dizer, alguém marcou uma cesta na tela, o que fez Máscara berrar e derramar cerveja no sofá. - QUE MERDA, CADÊ A DEFESA, GENTE? A DEFESAAAA!

O sangue de Dite subiu, suas bochechas ficando vermelhas de pura raiva.

- Quer me escutar?! - Avançou ligeiramente para mais perto dele.

- Ah, Dite, esp... BOA JOGADA, MAIS UMA CESTA E A GENTE FICA NA FRENTE!!... -Encarou a tela por mais algum tempo até se lembrar de que havia parado a frase no meio. - Espera o jogo acabar, aí a gente conversa melhor! - Atropelou as palavras, com medo de acabar perdendo a chance de fazer algum outro comentário importante.

- Espero nada! - Peixes fechou os punhos e bateu-os de leve na almofada para extravasar um pouco da sua raiva. - Acha que isso é algo que possa ser chamado de "passar o tempo juntos"?

- Claro, afinal estamos juntos... - Sem tirar os olhos da bola.

- Tem ficar junto e "ficar junto", seu caranguejo egoísta! Eu não gosto de basquete, e você sabe disso! E porque eu preciso ficar aqui assistindo isso com você se toda vez que eu o convido para ver uma apresentação do Ballet Bolshoi você recusa na cara de pau e diz "isso é coisa de fresco" e, ainda por cima, se assiste, só fica reclamando do meu lado o tempo todo? - A voz de Afrodite estava começando a ficar perigosamente esganiçada, o que indicava que ele estava prestes a perder de vez a paciência.

Máscara, com sua perspicácia que alcança níveis incrivelmente baixos, foi incapaz de perceber a fúria do pisciniano.

- PRA ESQUERDA, PRA ESQUERDA, A DEFESA TÁ ABERTA ALI!! - Mais um gole de cerveja e mais cerveja no sofá.

Afrodite desviou o olhar para a TV, não conseguindo acreditar que o namorado estava realmente ignorando-o na cara de pau e sem sequer disfarçar. Contudo, o que viu ajudou-o a se acalmar ligeiramente. Os jogadores eram todos belos, com pernas fortes vestidas em bermudas curtas, brilhantes de suor, como se tivessem acabado de sair da academia...

- Gostoso... – murmurou, os olhos fixos num par de pernas bronzeadas que corria com uma bola quicando do lado.

O namorado ouviu e virou-se para o outro, percebendo o claro olhar de cobiça para cima daquelas pernas.

- AFRODITE, QUER TIRAR ESSES OLHOS BABÕES DAS PERNAS DELE?! - Gritou furioso, pegando Afrodite de surpresa e fazendo-o dar um leve pulo, assustado.

- O quê? Não posso? - Perguntou ao recuperar-se do leve susto, a voz firme, mostrando que ele não estava se deixando abalar.

- Claro que não! Você é MEU namorado, como é que pode ficar olhando pra pernas alheias, ainda mais pela televisão e na MINHA presença?! - Falava como se aquilo fosse o absurdo dos absurdos.

- Ué, nas raras vezes que você vai ao Ballet comigo, você também não tira os olhos das bailarinas de malhas justas! E eu não fico reclamando! - A voz esganiçou-se um pouco mais.

- M... MAS É DIFERENTE, TÁ? - O canceriano estava visivelmente sem argumentos.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Peixes cerrou os punhos com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

- NÃO É NÃO! SÓ É DIFERENTE PORQUE EU NÃO FALO NADA E TENTO IGNORAR! MAS VOCÊ, ALÉM DE DAR ATAQUES DE CIÚME, ACHA QUE TEM O DIREITO DE FICAR CONTROLANDO O QUE EU VEJO E COMO OLHO PARA AS COISAS! ACORDA, QUERIDO! EU SOU SEU NAMORADO, MAS NÃO ESTOU MORTO!

Afrodite pulou de pé e arremessou a almofada na cara de Máscara, fazendo com que este deixasse o copo de cerveja cair no sofá, terminando de sujar o estofado.

- AFRODITE, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! - Máscara também pulou de pé.

- O que EU fiz?? - Colocou as mãos na cintura e jogou o quadril para o lado, coisa que fazia com freqüência quando se sentia insultado ou falsamente acusado. - Você tá derramando cerveja nesse sofá desde que esse maldito jogo começou! Aliás, se eu soubesse que o que você tinha planejado para hoje seria um estúpido jogo de basquete eu teria ido com os outros fazer pique nique! Está um dia tão bonito e tudo o que você pensa em fazer é ficar enfurnado em casa assistindo TV! E ainda diz que isso é coisa para dois, algo pra fazer com o namorado! Você é idiota ou o quê, Máscara da Morte?

Afrodite estava possesso e Máscara estava começando a ficar com um pouco de medo. Mesmo assim, jamais demonstraria ao pisciniano o que estava realmente sentindo. Era orgulhoso demais para isso e, além disso, a raiva crescente que sentia por Afrodite estava se tornando maior que o medo muito rapidamente.

- Tá bom então, Afrodite! Enchi a paciência de você! Nem devia ter te chamado para vir aqui hoje! Eu só queria passar um tempo junto de você, m--

- Um tempo junto de mim? Não minta, Máscara, você só queria alguém para pegar cerveja pra você!!

- Pense o que quiser! Agora por que é que você não vai embora? Eu vou continuar assistindo basquete, e já que você não gosta, não precisa ficar aqui!

- Está me expulsando?!

O italiano demorou um instante para concluir que era isso mesmo que queria.

- É.

Os olhos do sueco se arregalaram de incredulidade por um instante, para depois contraírem-se de ira.

- Ótimo! Eu tenho muitas coisas mais úteis para fazer e aqui só estou perdendo meu tempo!

Peixes enfiou os pés nas sandálias de dedo e ajeitou a camiseta branca que usava. Estava enrolando um pouquinho, é verdade. Esperava que nesse meio tempo Máscara se arrependesse do que havia dito e feito, pedisse desculpas e ainda o convidasse para um passeio pelas praias gregas. Certo, Certo, ele estava louco se acreditava realmente que Máscara faria algo assim. Mas... bem, que mal há em ter esperanças?

- Até mais ver, Câncer! - Percebeu logo que estava realmente esperando por um milagre e que era melhor ir embora.

- VAI LOGO, AFRODITE!! - Máscara deu-lhe as costas.

Afrodite rosnou uma última vez, antes de se retirar batendo os pés de ódio, deixando Máscara sozinho ali na sala.

O barulho dos passos irados de Dite logo sumiu, deixando Máscara acompanhado apenas do som do final do jogo. Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar em forma de um berro para extravasar sua raiva. Foi à área de serviço buscar um pano e voltou para tentar limpar o sofá. Certamente precisaria mandar lavar aquilo com um profissional se não quisesse o sofá cheirando a álcool eternamente. Depois de uma rápida benzida com o pano, sentou-se no pequeno lugar que ainda estava limpo e voltou a prestar atenção no basquete, tentando tirar Afrodite da mente.

Seus olhos deixaram de acompanhar a bola e também se focaram nas pernas musculosas e bem trabalhadas dos jogadores.

- Será que as minhas pernas estão flácidas...? - Perguntou baixinho para si mesmo, erguendo bem as bermudas para analisar os músculos das pernas.

---

Afrodite já estava bem longe da Casa do namorado. Estava fazendo o caminho em tempo recorde, usando a raiva de combustível. Como ele era capaz de tamanha insensibilidade e machismo? Definitivamente, Máscara era um cara irritante. Afrodite já estava pensando em terminar. Isto é, em terminar de uma vez por todas, porque aqueles dois eram piores que casal de artistas. Separavam-se e faziam as pazes com mais freqüência do que trocavam de roupa. Porém as coisas já estavam começando a passar dos limites, aquela briga mostrava que ambos já estavam cansados de não compartilharem nada além de desejo. Seus interesses pessoais eram completamente diferentes e isso estava gerando brigas que poderiam destruir até mesmo a amizade entre os dois. Talvez fosse melhor s--

- Hey, Afrodite!

Ele olhou para a direção do chamado, acordando de seus pensamentos. Já havia chegado a Casa de Capricórnio e só agora se dava conta disso. Shura o chamava, debruçado na varanda da casa, que estava apinhada de coisas. O próprio shura segurava algumas caixas de CD e fitas VHS.

- Olá, Shura! - Gritou, tentando soar simpático e fazendo a melhor expressão que conseguiu. Só porque havia brigado com o namorado não significava que podia sair descontando em todo mundo. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, e você? - Shura sorria com animação. - Por que não foi ao pique nique com o resto da turma?

- Ah, uma longa história... - Não estava a fim de falar naquilo. - E você, por que não foi? - Afinal, Shura era solteiro e não havia porque ficar em casa sozinho enquanto todos saiam para se divertir.

- Resolvi tirar o dia para arrumar as minhas coisas. Não imaginei que fosse fazer um dia tão lindo, mas já havia me programado para essa arrumação.

- Ah... É mesmo, o dia está lindo! Quer ajuda? - Ofereceu-se. Seria uma boa maneira de relaxar e se acalmar, para poder pensar melhor sobre a sua situação com Máscara. - Se fizermos isso juntos terminaremos mais rápido e aí você terá tempo para curtir um pouco do dia!

- E isso não vai te atrapalhar?

- Não, não! Não tenho nada de importante para fazer hoje!

Shura não gostava muito de ter outras pessoas fuçando em suas coisas, mas sabia que Afrodite era um bom amigo e talvez fosse muito mais cuidadoso e organizado que si próprio.

- Está bem! Suba! - Decidiu aceitar a ajuda do amigo.

Dite sorriu alegremente e não perdeu tempo em entrar na Casa de Capricórnio e subir para o andar onde se encontrava Shura.

---

Hey hey hey! Berta-chan aqui! XD

Aiai, quase véspera de Natal e aqui está uma fic nada a ver com o Natal! Espero que gostem!

Eu sei, eu sei... Eu não devia estar criando uma fic nova sendo que ainda tenho duas para terminar, mas a idéia surgiu e de repente me pareceu muito boa. A Gi estava junto comigo naquele jogo de Basquete quando Mask e Dite tiveram seu primeiro desentendimento com relação a gostos pessoais. Por isso essa fic vai de presente de Natal e de Despedida para minha amiga do coração. Espero que goste, Gi, porque eu a fiz pensando em você!

Ok, agora vamos deixar o papo pessoal e as piadinhas internas de lado e falar da fic! Era para ser inicialmente um one shot, mas eu não tenho paciência para one shots. Gosto de coisas longas e enroladas, por isso acho que essa fic talvez acabe tendo uns 4 ou 5 capítulos. Acho que ela será escrita mais rapidamente que "O Novo Cavaleiro" e "Chokoretto" por ser uma comédia. Sou melhor para escrever comédias que dramas (não em questão de qualidade, mas acho que as idéias fluem melhor quando escrevo comédias). Ah, e desculpe por este ter sido um primeiro capítulo curto e praticamente só ter diálogo. Não gosto muito de capítulos assim, mas não havia porque encher de descrições. Estava com medo de deixar muito cansativo e impessoal se exagerasse na descrição. No final, o parágrafo mais longo da fic acabou sendo esse meu espaço onde eu só falo bobagem!

Apenas comentando, o Dite e o Mask para mim são um casal exatamente como foi aqui descrito: Sem noção ao extremo. Eles brigam o tempo todo, mas não vivem um sem o outro. Já o Shura... Acho que ele é bem reservado mesmo, mas não do tipo anti-social, simpático em tempo integral e sério quando precisa ser sério. Esse é o meu Shura! E eu vou revelando mais da personalidade deles ao longo da história.

Ah, bem, para terminar, desculpe-me pelos erros de português que possivelmente existem. Estou sem Beta no momento e corrigi sozinha. Fiz o pooossível e espero que tenha ficado pelo menos inteligível. Perdão por essa fic não ter ficado nem metade do que são as outras, mas faz um tempão que eu não escrevo (no time). Prometo ir melhorando ao longo dos próximos capítulos!

E, só para avisar aos leitores das outras fics que talvez estejam lendo essa aqui, eu não pretendo deixar "O Novo Cavaleiro" e "Chokoretto" sem final, mas aviso que essas duas talvez demorem um pouco para serem terminadas. Perdoem-me de verdade! Prometo postar capítulos novos nelas o mais rápido possível!

E esqueçam aquela história do vibe. Não deu certo (não diga!) e eu descobri que não tenho a menor paciência para essas coisas.

Obrigada a quem lê, envia e-mails e reviews e faz propaganda para os amigos! Isso é o que me faz continuar escrevendo! Valeu, gente!

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo então!

Beijos! Feliz Natal e Feliz ano novo!

Be-chan

_Dezembro 2007_


End file.
